Life after people episodes ( Legendaryanimation)
All the episodes of my series : Season 1 1- Spectral space invaders : This episode focuses on the spectral space pirates invasion , it starts in 1 day after people and all way up to 2.5 millions of years , it focuses on the cities that where colonized by the spectral space pirates like Boston , New jersey , then the Monster park itself. 2- Deer meat for nothing : This episode focuses on how the famous hunters homes will be affected by the changing nature , how the animals that they once hunted will invade their homes and destroy it , only one hunter home was colonized by the Spectral space pirates. ( and later on the others in the 68 years after people part ) 3- Food for thought : This episode focuses on how the famous man eating species like Ghouls , Neo mitochondrial creatures and animatronics will survive without their prey. This episode shows Tokyo and NYC. 4-Vulgarism of the paradise ( Vulgarism of Hell in United kingdom dub ) : This episode shows how churches and religious persons homes will be affected , either they will be destroyed by time itself or the spectral space pirates will destroy it. ( Like the hollow tree which Annabel fell ) 5-Cancelled. This episode will show how famous cartoon broadcast and stage sets will be destroyed , and how movie theaters will be affected by both nature and the spectral space pirates domain. 6-Barefoot destruction. This episode focuses on Hiroshima and Nagasaki destruction , and the world war which will kill many of the spectral space pirates. 7-Crikey! This episode will focuse on the queensland zoo , and how the Irwin's family zoo will collapse , and in 6 years after people , the zoo will be finally blown by the spectral space pirates to make a famous monument. 8-Deep underground. This episode will focuse on Mt Ebott without frisk , and how asriel dremurr will subsequentely destroy the underground , this episode also focuses on one of mans surviving structures , the subway systems which will be not discovered by the Spectral space pirates. 9-Our grand finale This episodes focuses on the circus , which will fall , and the fate of the clowns from Tokyo that will starve to death. 10-Survivors This episode will focuses on the areas not hit by the Spectral space pirates like islands such as New guinea or New york city. Season 2 1-The destruction monster. This episode will focuses on how the spectral space pirates will destroy the hormone monsters , and a great apocalypse. 2-Apocalypse This episode will focuses on the spectral space pirates invasion , the nuclear factories destruction and subsequentely , the volcanic eruptions of 1 millions of years into the future. 3-Seven deadly factors This episode will focuses on how Bancephalosaurus , Domesticated freddy's , dogs , cats , birds , hamsters , guinea pigs , rat , mice , cockroaches and even exotic pets will have to face seven deadly factors : Wild animals is the first , the second is Starvation , third is de-hydration , fourth is diseases , fifth is natural disasters like tsunamis or huricanes , sixth is climate change and seventh is the spectral space pirates. 4-Frozen in time. This episode will focuses on the famous fossils like the velociraptor vs protoceratops , and the tar pits. 5-Tokyo destruction. This episode will focuses on how Aogiri tree and Anteiku will be affected by the time. 6-Garden of Eden This episode will focuses on Zoos which will either be destroyed by time or ravaged by the spectral space pirates. 7-What if. This episode will speculate what would change if the spectral space pirates never came to Earth. 8-The Erectusmammus. This episode will focuse on the erectusmammus and their slavery along with the war. 9-Endangerous species. This episode will focuse on how tigers , elephants and other endangered animals will try to survive the spectral space pirate domain. 10-Moldy eggs and Ham. This episode will focuse on how Diner's and fast food restaurants will be destroyed by time or spectral space pirates. Season 3 1-Stores vs The world This episode will focuse on how stores will be either affected or destroyed by the spectral space pirates. 2-Mechanical counterparts. This episode will focuse on how the animatronics will die because of time itself and due to the spectral space pirates domain. 3-Survivors : the sequel This episode will focuse on how the isolated island of London will be destroyed without the spectral space pirates finding it. 4-Revenge This episode will focuse on how Volcanoes , tsunamis , earthquakes and etc will finay destroy the Spectral space pirates domain. 5-Life after the spectral space pirates. This episode will focuses on how the cities like Acantheri , Spektra , Niagara and Illiska will be affected without the Spectral space pirates domain. 6-5 millions of years. This episode will focuse on life in 5 millions of years. The last episode before the series is cancelled. Category:Episodes